The Meeting
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Stoick holds a meeting to discuss the conquering of the Dragons Nest with the other tribes. DISCLAIMER: Do not own HTTYD
1. Stoic Tells A Story

Stoic looked around at everyone who had gathered in the Great Hall. In one corner and behind him were his tribe. From where he stood, he could see Hiccup sitting with the other teens and looking extremely tired and exhausted.

'Better end this quickly' thought Stoic as he looked at the twelve other tribes that had received a letter asking for them to come to Berk for an explanation. No one had seen the Dragons as they arrived due to the fact that all the Dragons were asleep.

'Well most of the Dragons are asleep' thought Stoic as he looked over to his son and saw him look up to where his Night Fury, Toothless hid.

"Okay!" he yelled.

Every silenced and turned to look at him.

"I have called you all here today to discuss the Hairy Hooligans defeat of the Dragons Nest" Stoic told them and they all cheered.

Well all expect Bertha.

"How did you do that then eh Stoic?" she called and that caused the room to silence.

"About three months ago, my tribe was betrayed by one of our own. He befriended a Dragon, trained it, helped it and even rode it" Stoic told them.

"Who was the traitor?" someone called.

"I'm not saying until the end of the story" Stoic said.

"Anyway, we learned about it and took the Dragon and used it to lead us to the Nest. The traitor was to be banished as soon as we returned from our certain victory. But, after we chased all the Dragons away, we learned that they were in fact running away and a Dragon the size of five of my villages erupted from the moutain and started to burn all of our weapons. Then, just as I was about to burnt, the traitor rode in on the Dragon with the teenagers from the village..." Stoic was interrupted by a ugly boy from a ugly tribe.

"Bet anything Hiccup stayed at home like the wuss he is!"

Hiccup quickly looked up at Toothless, to make sure he stay there. Stoic was relieved to see that he had.

"Then the traitor ordered them to stations and went and got their Dragon. With all the teens out of the way, the traitor and the Dragon defeat the Red Death, as we call it, but not without a price. The traitor was in a coma and only woke up two days ago and lost the bottom of his left leg. Their Dragon was weak" Stoic took a deep breath and looked at his son, who smiled at him but his eyes were dropping.

"Who was the traitor then?" Bertha asked.

"My son, Hiccup" Stoic said proudly and everyone turned and looked, wide eyed at the teen, who had his head resting against Astrid's shoulder.

"Your lying" said Bertha.

"Why would I be lying?" asked Stoic.

"To get your son into a better light? He is still as weak as he was when his mother was alive" said Bertha and Stoic jumped and the loud snarl that came from behind him.

Everyone went wide eyed at the green eyes that were glaring at them from shadows.

"No, Toothless" said Hiccup and he stood up, wobbling on his leg.

Toothless walked into the light and everyone gasped.

"Everyone, this is a Night Fury. Toothless, Hiccup's best friend, and if you try to attack Hiccup, he will attack" said Stoic with a grin.

Hiccup tried to walk toward Toothless, but started to fall. The other teens caught him and helped him onto the stage.

Everyone gasped at the wooden/metal leg that had replaced the bottom half of his left leg.

"Toothless, can you take Hiccup to bed?" Stoic asked the Dragon, who nodded and used his tail his tail to lift Hiccup onto his back and began to walk off, the other teenagers following behind.

"Any questions?" Stoic asked when the door had closed.

"Why? How?" a random person called from around the back of the room.

"Because he wanted to be accepted. One night, during a raid, he shot down Toothless. No one believed him and some of us even laughed at him. I don't know the story because Hiccup keeps falling asleep at random times and doesn't have time to tell me. But he managed to handle Dragon Training with Gobber, his blacksmithy duties as Gobbers apprentice and managing to train a Dragon to fly. Hiccup is really intelligent and I am very proud to have him as my son" Stoic smiled.

"Gobber can answer the rest of you questions, I only ask for you to not attack our Dragons when you leave and do not bother Hiccup" Stoic left and Gobber walked up to the centre stage.

Stoic walked through the quiet village and up the hill to his house. He entered and saw all the teens were talking around the table. They bowed their heads when Stoic walked in.

"You lot better get home, you all have to help fill in Hiccup's duties" Stoic told them and with a lot of "Yes Sir" 's they left.

Stoic looked at the back of the room and saw Hiccup fast asleep, on his side with his mouth open slightly and quiet snores filling the room.

Wrapped around the bed was Toothless, who was sleeping with his mouth slightly open and his toothless mouth smiling.

'Dreaming about flying' thought Stoic as he headed upstairs before shaking his head and going back downstairs. He pulled a chair beside Hiccup's bed and fell asleep.

He woke up to Hiccup's small and tired voice saying:  
"Dad?"


	2. Stoic And Gobber Talk

During the next day, Stoic stayed in with Hiccup, who felt too tired to move. Hiccup now lay with his back up against his backboard and Toothless with his head on Hiccups lap.

There was a knock at the door. Hiccup looked at his Dad curiously.

Stoic got up and answered the door.

Gobber stood there. He smiled and let himself pass Stoic and straight to Hiccup.

"How are you doing lad?" he asked.

"Really tired" replied Hiccup.

"Go back to sleep for a while" said Gobber and he lightly pushed Hiccup down and he was soon asleep quickly. Toothless rearranged himself and soon went to sleep.

Gobber sat down at the table beside Stoic.

"So how did the meeting go?" asked Stoic.

"We made a deal. The other tribes are staying for two months to see how our lifes now work. They are going to attend the lessons with the teens and watch how Hiccup interacts with the Dragons and how he became a better boy because of it" smiled Gobber.

"Where are they to stay?" asked Stoic.

"They will stay in their ships" said Gobber.

Stoic nodded, letting the information sink in.

"Did they ask any other questions?" asked Stoic.

"Yes. Astrid explained why Hiccup didn't kill Toothless. I explained that the entire village didn't even look at Hiccup and that was why he done it. Then they asked if Hiccup would forgive them. The entire tribe answered with 'Go Through Toothless' " Gobber laughed.

Stoic looked at the sleeping form of his son and his dragon.

"It's going to be a very busy couple of months" said Stoic.


	3. Stoic Lets Hiccup Fly

Hiccup managed to get up the next morning. Stoic was eating his breakfast when Hiccup took a seat.

"Dad, can I go flying today?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure, be back by midday, you have a appointment with the healer" said Stoic.

"Great" Hiccup grabbed food and, with Toothless, limped out the house.

Camicazi, the daughter of Bertha, was walking about with other children who were the children of cheifs, discussing what they discovered last night when they heard a female voice.

"Hiccup, your out today" they children rounded a corner and looked at the sight.

"Yeah, Dad is letting me go flying" said Hiccup as he saddled Toothless.

"But?" questioned Astrid.

"I've to back by Midday, the healer is coming to see me" sighed Hiccup.

"Wanna race?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup laughed. The other children looked on shocked.

"Like you could me" he glared.

"Your both still recovering" said Astrid.

"Yeah, and we can still beat you" said Hiccup. They both climbed onto their dragons and took off. Hiccup screaming in delight.

"Quite a sight, ain't it?" a voice behind the children said. They turned to see Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"What is?" asked Camicazi.

"Watch this bit" said Fiashlegs. They all looked up to see Hiccup disappear in the dark clouds gathering above the village only to swopped right down to the ground before Toothless swerved and they flew back up again.

This performance was followed by a yell of:  
"Told you we would beat you!"

"Hiccup and Toothless did those moves when battling the Big Dragon Thing" said Ruffnut.

"So that was all true?" asked a random boy.

"Yeah" smirked Hiccup from behind them.


	4. Stoic Sends A Message

The small gang jumped in fright.

"Oh please" Hiccup rolled his eyes, as did Toothless who stood beside him.

"Are you seriously scared of the kid you all used to bully. Take a hike" Hiccup said. He hopped on Toothless and flew away.

The small gang looked on shocked.

"Don't worry, he hit his head really hard in the fight and he sometimes dosen't know what he is saying" said the Healer, who had snuck behind them.

"Healer, what are you doing here?" asked Snotlout.

"Message from Stoic, there's a meeting tonight where Hiccup explaining himself to everyone about his actions and your father wants you" said the Healer and she walked away.

In the distance, the small gang saw Hiccup land in front of his house and be taken in by his father, closely followed by Toothless.


	5. Stoic Watches Training

Stoic and Bertha walked toward the Training ring as Bertha's tribe had training.  
"It's such a shame about the meeting" said Bertha, "what was wrong with Hiccup anyway?"  
"Oh, he fell asleep after his check up with the healer, and she told us just to let him sleep" said Stoic.

They walked in silence for a few more moments before Stoic spoke again.  
"So, who's your teacher?"  
"Astrid" replied Bertha.  
"Hiccup might be there" warned Stoic.

Sure enough, right next to the door, Hiccup was leaning against Toothless, his head in one of his notebooks.

Astrid stood talking in the centre of the ring, Bertha's tribe crowded around her.

"Is that everyone?" Astrid asked when Bertha arrived in the ring. Stoic sat down beside Hiccup.

"Okay, today you are going to learn to approach a dragon" said Astrid and her Nadder pranced forward.

In the back, Toothless snorted.

"This is my Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, and..." began Astrid but someone interrupted her.

"Do you go out with Hiccup?"

Astrid went bright red, and nodded.

Hiccup cheered. Causing Astrid to laugh.

"How did Hiccup approach a Dragon?"

"On his own, that is where your lucky" said Astrid.

"But he's just a weakling" said someone else.

Astrid looked over to see that both Hiccup and Toothless were asleep and all she could think was that they were lucky.

"Shut your pie holes and approach my dragon!" she yelled.


	6. Stoic's Son Stands Up For Himself

The next day, the leaders from each tribe and their children sat in the Great Hall. They all sat on the floor. Behind Hiccup and Stoic was Toothless, who was allowing Hiccup to lean against him.

All the heirs were watching Hiccup confused.

"Okay, so where do we want to start?" asked Bertha.

"How about, we ask Stoic some questions?" asked Baggybum, a leader from a different tribe.

"Go ahead" said Stoic.

"Why?" they chorused.

"Why what?" asked Stoic.

"Why did you keep him if he betrayed you?"

"We were going to banish him as soon as we returned from the mission but he came and saved us from certain death considering the fact that we all treated him like trash. He nearly died for what he believed in as well as showing leadership skills" said Stoic.

"You do rea -" whatever Hiccup was about to say was blocked by the act of Toothless using his tail to gag Hiccup.

"Thank you" said Stoic. He smiled when he saw Hiccup glare at him, the green lighter against the dark of Toothless.

"How is your son so comfortable with that dragon?"

Toothless began to growl and Hiccup looked like he wanted to attack Camicazi.

"Toothless is his name" said Stoic.

"And he's my best friend" replied Hiccup. Toothless allowed him to say this before using his tail to push Hiccup further into his stomach.

"How on earth can he be your best friend! He is not even human"

"So? He treated me like a person not a disappointment" replied Hiccup.

"Hiccup, tell us how you really felt"

"Before Toothless, I was nobody. A freak. A disappointment. Good at nothing other than creating disastors. No one know me nor wanted to know me and I hated myself. I was the Hiccup. Then I met Toothless. He made me realise that someone does care. Whenever I tripped or fell, in Berk someone would just stand on me, Toothless helped me up and then spent 10 minutes making sure I was okay. If I got wet in Berk, people would cheer or laugh at me, Toothless would create a fire and wrapped his wing around me until I was dry. If I drew in the dirt, in Berk I would get called a girl and the picture would get rubbed out. Toothless. He drew me.

He's my brother and my best friend"


	7. Stoic Approves The Friendship

Toothless nodded along with Toothless with each word of this statement. Once Hiccup had finished, his used his tail to push Hiccup further into his stomach and lay a wing over him, prompting his rider to fall asleep.

"Any questions?" asked Stoic.

Many hands were raised. Toothless and Stoic looked at each other.

"Yes, Bertha?" asked Stoic.

"Was all that true?" she asked.

"Every word. I've also seen that when Hiccup begins to doubt himself, Toothless stares him down until he takes his words back. When I asked Hiccup why he does that, he replies with, "when I first befriended Toothless, I was also doubting myself, calling myself weak and a complete loser. One day he got fed up with it, and used his tail to whack the back of my head. I think he's taking it easy but once the healer has me clear, any sign of self doubt will go away with a slap" " Stoic looked at Toothless, who was nodding.

There was a small silence.

"I think we better go to bed. It's getting rather late. And I think you'll want to take Hiccup to his bed" said another tribe leader.

Stoic nodded and, after Toothless had removed his wing, carefully lifted his son up.

Hiccup's head rolled into a more comfortable position on his arm and he lend closer to the heat. Stoic waited until Toothless was ready to go before walking through the village.

Once inside his house Toothless pulled back Hiccup's covers, allowed Stoic to lay him down, pulled the covers back over him before both they retired to bed. Stoic to his own room and Toothless beside Hiccup's bed.

A peaceful silence hung over the villagers and their visitors.


	8. Stoic's Son Forgives

(Roughly two months later)

Hiccup smiled as he slowly returned to reality.

He smiled because Toothless was right up in his face.

"Good morning" Hiccup muttered as he sat up.

Toothless and Hiccup walked outside and both a deep breath of fresh air.

Hiccup jumped on Toothless' back and they took to the air.

Down below them, the heirs watched confused.

"Why would we treat him like that?" a male asked.

"Because he was a nobody" replied a smaller female.

"How can we make it up to him?" someone asked.

"Just say sorry" a voice from behind them came.

All the teenagers stood there, each with their arms crossed.

"Just say sorry?" an heir asked, shocked.

"I did, so did everyone here and he accepted but it took a while with the others" said Astrid.

"Why did it take a while with the others?" asked Camicazi.

"Because I was tested" said Astrid.

"Meaning?" asked a male heir.

"The others went through Toothless" a voice said behind them.

The heirs turned slowly to see Hiccup smiling at them from the back of the Night Fury.

And there was one fact that they could not deny.

He looked like he belonged there.

"Hiccup-" all the heirs voices ran above one another as they attempted to say how sorry they were.

Hiccup and Toothless shared a look that their friends have come to know and they covered their ears.

Toothless roared.

And silence fell over the group.

"I accept your apologies. Just don't treat different because they are different or it may come to bite you in the butt" said Hiccup, he lend forward on Toothless and they took again.

"So, we are forgiven" said Camicazi.

"Yeah, your lucky. Toothless made us bring him fish while Hiccup was in a coma" said Snotlout. He still had ropeburn from lugging baskets up and down the chiefs hill.

"I bet" said Camicazi.

"So, when are you leaving?" asked Fishlegs.

"Tomorrow" replied a brunette heir.

"We'll see you guys at the ships then" said Astrid.

The heirs nodded while the teenagers smiled and walked away.

Many people looked up at the sky where a black shape could be seen performing tricks no one else felt safe doing yet.


	9. Stoic's Son

"Hiccup!" yelled Stoic as he teenager son yelled : "Five more minutes!"

"No, Hiccup, Now. The others are leaving now so we need to go" Stoic replied but all he got was his son snoring.

"Toothless" Stoic said and the next thing he knew Toothless stood in front of him with Hiccup rubbing his eyes and yawning on his back.

"Great work" whispered Stoic as they began to walk, Hiccup still fighting the urge to fall back asleep.

They arrived at the Docks where everyone was saying bye. Toothless used his tail to life Hiccup from his back and had him stand in front of him. Hiccup stopped yawning and smiled at his dad.

Camicazi was talking to the other heirs when she saw that Hiccup had arrived. She punched the guy next to her in the arm and and all the heirs made their way to Hiccup.

Once they were in front of the small boy, they bowed and all said as once:

"We swear to you, Hiccup Haddock, to stop killing dragons and when we are chiefs to reunite the tribes in peace"

Hiccup and everyone else's mouth were wide open.

They all looked at Hiccup. Behind him, Toothless rolled his eyes and whacked Hiccup in the back of his head. He sat on his hind legs behind his rider and used his front legs to lift the shoulders. He used a claw to closed his mouth by pushing his chin up. And he sat back down.

Hiccup blinked a couple of times.

"Sure" he said and everyone cheered.

The tribes waved from the boats as they sailed away.

Once the boats were out of sight, Hiccup turned to his Dad and asked the only thing on his mind at the moment:

"Can I go back to bed, now?"

_**The End**_


End file.
